Higher...A Song Fic
by Bishonen Chaser
Summary: a song fic to the Creed song, Higher. Duo thinks about death...


Don't own it!

Higher…A Song Fic

When dreaming I got in tune with all the world.

            Duo opened his eyes and looked at the people around him. Doctors were running and shouting orders. His friends ran beside the gurney that Duo was laying on. He wanted to call out to them; to ask them what was wrong…but the pain he felt was too much for him to handle. All he remembered was a battle and the noises from the emergency room were pounding in his ears. 

"He's regained consciousness." One of the doctors said. 

Duo closed his eyes and that was all he remembered…

Time and time again at sunrise, I fight to stay asleep.

            Duo heard voices around him. _"Hey that's Heero and Quatre I hear."_ Duo thought. Duo tried to open his eyes but he couldn't. 

"There's still a chance he might not make it through the night." An unfamiliar voice said. 

_"Who's he talking about…me? What does he mean I might not make it? It's not that bad…is it?"_ Questions raced through Duo's mind. Duo tried to sit up; to tell them that he was still here but his body refused because of the pain. Duo drifted back into darkness.

'Cause I don't wanna leave the comfort of this place.

            Duo awoke later and tried to open his eyes but he still could not. All Duo heard was silence. _"Where are Heero and Quatre?"_ Duo thought. _"Surly they wouldn't leave me. What if they thought it was over? What if I am dead?"_ Duo tried to wake up but his body wouldn't. _"What is this some kind of cruel joke?"_ Duo asked.

'Cause there's a hunger longing to escape from the life I live when I'm away.

            It was as if Duo's body was rebelling against his heart and soul. He wanted to be with his friends...but his soul didn't want to fight anymore. "Just stay put." His soul was saying. _"But what about my heart?"_

So let's go there and lets make our escape c'mon lets go there. 

Let's ask, "Can we stay?"

            Duo felt sudden pain course through his body and he again fell into unconscious. Duo felt like he was drowning in a sea of pain and suffering. 

"What is this?" Duo moaned. Suddenly before him Duo saw a bright light.

Can you take me higher? 

To a place where blind men see? 

Can you take me higher? 

To a place with golden streets?

            Duo saw Deathscythe fighting and then he saw himself inside his Gundam fighting just as hard…but his battle was different. He was fighting to stay alive. Deathscythe was fighting to win. Duo remembered all the times when he wished he could die and end it all…but for some reason now he did not want to die. 

Although I would like a world of change,

            Duo wanted to live. He wanted to grow old and have family. He didn't really want to be the God of Death anymore…

It helps me to appreciate those knots in all those dreams.

            But could he really go back? Was it just a dream? Was he going to be the God of Death forever?

But my friend, I'd sacrifice all those nights if I could make yours and my dreams the same.

            Duo saw his friend's faces grieving for him. Quatre stood by the bed looking at the unconscious Duo while Heero stood in a corner with his eyes closed. Trowa sipped his coffee out of a Styrofoam cup and Wufei stood by Quatre. 

The only difference is to let love replace all our hate.

            Duo looked at his friends and wanted more than anything to be with them. He didn't want them grieving over him. They were more that just fellow soldiers…they were friends…they were family.

So lets go there and lets make our escape, c'mon lets go there.

Let's ask, "Can we stay?"

Duo regained consciousness again and his friends hurried to get the doctors. Duo moaned in pain as a doctor checked his vital signs. 

"Can you hear me Duo?" he doctor asked. 

Duo tried to nod but his body wouldn't move. Duo felt dizzy and fought to stay conscious but he felt he was slipping away. 

"We're loosing him." The doctor said as Duo drifted back into darkness. 

Can you take me higher? 

            Duo felt the pain leave his body and he felt as if he was being lifted up to a place unknown.

To a place where blind men see?

            Duo eyes were opened and he saw his friends from above. Heero ran to get the doctor as the alarm on the heart monitor went off. Quatre started to cry and Wufei clenched a fist. Trowa walked closer to the bed and placed a hand on Duo.

Can you take me higher?

            The scene before him faded away and Duo felt once again as if he was being lifted.

To a place with golden streets?

            _"I'm dying!"_ Duo thought. _"But the God of Death can't die…maybe I'm not the God of Death…or maybe there's a God stronger than Death…like the one I was told about when I was at Maxwell Church…a God of love…the God of Love…"_

I'm high and I feel like I'm alive for the very first time.

Settled high I'm strong enough to take these dreams and make them mine…

            _"I don't want to die! Not yet…I still have things I need to do! I wanna live!"_ Duo yelled to whomever would listen. Suddenly Duo felt the pain returning and he was gasping for breath. 

Can you take me higher?

            Duo opened his eyes and found a crying Quatre brighten up. 

"Duo!" Quatre exclaimed. 

Duo managed out a raspy 'Quatre'. 

"Here drink some water." Quatre said holding a cup to Duo's parched lips. Wufei nodded in approval and it looked as if Trowa almost smiled at his friend. Heero ran into the room with a doctor and was surprised to find Duo awake. Duo once again got that feeling of being lifted up only it was by his friends not an outside force.

To a place where blind men see?

            "You say he was in full cardiac arrest?" The doctor asked turning to Heero. 

Heero nodded, "It's what the print out said!" 

"Wow and he just pulled out of it by himself! That would take a miracle! It's almost like a blind man making himself see!" The doctor exclaimed.

Can you take me higher?

            "It was amazing!" Quatre said. "There was no heart beat for…I would say a whole minute and then all of a sudden Duo just starts gasping for breath!" 

Duo smiled, "It was God!" He said. 

"What?" Heero asked. 

"It was God! I didn't want to die and he made me better! I'd heard stories about a man who came to earth and preformed miracles and then died and rose again to save the world and people called this man Jesus and said he was God!" Duo said. 

"Where did you hear this?" Quatre asked. 

"In church when I was little after the war killed my parents and I went to live at Maxwell church. I heard the stories there!" Duo answered. 

"Don't be too quick to believe that there's a God!" Wufei said from the corner. 

Duo looked at Wufei for a moment.

To a place with golden streets?

            "Oh yes Wufei! There is a God. Because only he could have pulled me out of this one." 

Quatre smiled and Heero nodded, not necessarily because they believed him but because they knew it would make their friend happy. Trowa stood silent and Duo thought to himself. _"Only God can save death!"_ Then Duo spoke to God. _"I here by give up being the God of Death. I don't want to mess with that one ever again!"_

Can you take me higher?

To a place where blind men see.

Can you take me higher?

To a place with golden streets. 


End file.
